There are many learning toys used to teach different techniques to children, special needs children, and special needs adults. Specifically different block games have been used in the past to teach shapes, color, forms, and counting.
One prior art toy is U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,704, which discloses a frame that holds a plurality of identical blocks. The frame has a clear window on the top and bottom of the frame. Each block has six surfaces and four of those surfaces each include a single primary color. The two remaining surfaces include two colors on each surface with each color extending from the edge to the surface diagonal. The goal of this toy is that when blocks are placed in the frame, a light pattern is viewable through one side of the frame and an opposing dark pattern is viewable through the other window on the frame. This toy provides consistency because there blocks are all the same.
Another prior art toy is U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,668, which discloses a set of blocks and a tray for creating various patterns. The frame holds 49 blocks and half the block (25) have a white face, at least two faces with primary colors, and at least two faces with secondary colors, and the other half of the blocks (24) have a black face, at least two faces with primary colors, and at least two faces with secondary colors. But no block has both a black and white surface. The colors on the faces may vary between blocks because there are five remaining faces and a choice of six colors for each block. This toy provides variability in blocks by varying the colors used on each block.
However, there is a need for a toy with consistent colors but variability in locations of colors within the block.